Desire
by idiosyncraticbug
Summary: It seemed like no amount of icy water would be able to help him today. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt is not mine.

_Italics denote thoughts.

* * *

_

oOo

A pair of narrowed dark eyes watched the girl intently as she held it in her hand and gazed at it wide-eyed.

His mouth felt dry all of a sudden.

There she was acting as if nothing was happening when he was sitting here feeling very hot and very sweaty. _Why isn't she affected? _Technically speaking, she should be just as affected as he is.

He let out a sigh. Normally, he would have settled for taking a cold shower but unfortunately, the office does not have a bathroom. _It wouldn't be too late to __have__ a shower head installed in the toilet now, would it?_

She was, he hoped, being blissfully oblivious to his suffering as she tentatively stuck out her tongue and gave it a small, cautious lick.

A little droplet of sweat slid down the side of his face. Brushing it off with the back of his hand, he unfastened the top two buttons of his shirt.

He lifted his eyes just in time to see the brown haired girl gave it another lick, her moist tongue travelling slowly all the way from the base to the tip, no doubt leaving a wet trail upon the surface.

He took in a deep breath and only remembered to exhale at the very last minute. Was it him or did the room just get warmer?

Fingers slightly slippery with sweat unfastened the third button. Any more and he would be forced to take off his shirt. A little voice at the back of his heat addled mind observed that the girl would be the first woman besides his mother to see him shirtless. _She'd better appreciate it._

She must have finally noticed him watching her because she turned and looked at him, smiling in such a sweet way that he was tempted to smile in return. But doing so would have destroyed the image he had so carefully created so he looked away immediately.

When he returned his gaze to her, she had continued with her licking of it. Base to tip then center to tip before going back to the base and starting all over again – that was the pattern to her licking. He had initially thought that she'd be one for random licks all over the place.

His dark eyes watched hungrily as she traced the contours of her rose petal lips with it, her eyes closed, a dreamy expression on her face. It was as if she was reveling in the sensation it created.

He swallowed. That expression … it did nothing for his self-control. It seemed like no amount of icy water would be able to help him today.

_As least she's not …_

He trailed off; his thoughts dying a quick death when she did it. Unconsciously, he licked his suddenly very dry lips.

_Dear Lord …_

His breath hitched as he watched her push it ever so slowly and almost teasingly into her mouth, her lips closing around it to let it stay in there for a moment before pulling it out with a soft 'pop'. The grip he had on the chair was so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

This is torture, pure, unadulterated torture.

Yet, he couldn't tear his eyes away each time she repeated the motion. He was mesmerized by the way her eyes would close when she was sucking on it and the way her tongue would dart out to lick her lips after she pulled it out. Heck, even the mere fact that she could get it to fit inside her small mouth was mesmerizing.

For the umpteenth time, he swallowed. The girl was pushing him beyond his limits. And he didn't like being pushed.

It was high time he did something about it.

He got up, so quickly that his chair almost toppled backwards, and strode out of his office only to stop directly in front of her.

She looked up and pulled it out of her mouth, an innocent smile on her face.

"Naru. Is there something you want?"

Her words didn't really register in his mind for his eyes were busy eyeing the red Popsicle in her hand while his mind ran through the various ways he could get it out of her hand and into his.

Mai easily put two and two together when he didn't answer her question and the way he was looking at her Popsicle. She wasn't as stupid as he thought she was.

"Oh no, no, no. You're not getting it, Naru," she said, scooting backwards in her chair and keeping the Popsicle as far away from him as possible.

She had bought it for herself at the convenience store around the corner and there was no way, no way was she going to share it with the narcissistic jerk even if the narcissistic jerk was her boyfriend, not in this stuffy, overheated little office. Mai moved further back, if that was even possible.

He frowned. This seemed to be a little harder than he thought.

_Distraction.__ I need something to distract her._

Suddenly, he smirked and walked around the desk, stopping directly before her. He leaned gracefully against the desk, his long, trouser clad legs successfully blocking her only escape route.

Mai looked up at him with wide eyes. Her heartbeat increased its tempo. _What is he doing?_ The smirk alone on his face was giving her reason enough to start panicking.

Then, just as suddenly, he leaned forward, his face merely inches away from hers.

She backed away. He followed.

"Naru, what –"

A pair of lips covered her own, successfully cutting her off.

The kiss was just a simple one, a mere meeting of lips, but that was enough to shock Mai into sitting as still as a statue, if not more. She was currently torn between being infinitely pleased that Naru was kissing her and being infinitely embarrassed that they were kissing in the office. Briefly, she wondered what Lin would say if he were to suddenly come out of his office and see them.

She was only roused from her Naru induced stupor when she couldn't feel his lips on hers anymore. Dimly she heard footsteps walking away from her.

His footsteps.

_Wait … _

"Naru!"

He stopped and turned to face her with a smug look on his face.

Mai was confused by his expression until she saw it in his hand.

"Naru! Give it back! That's mine, you Popsicle stealing jerk!"

He smirked before replying, "It's mine now, Mai."

"Argh! You … you … come back here you!" she cried, stomping forward and grabbing the front of his open shirt with her small fist.

Naru was not the least bit perturbed.

"Play nice Mai and I'll share it with you."

"What! It's mine not yours!"

She made a move to grab it but Naru held it high above her reach, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously as he licked it before her horrified eyes. It tasted as nice as he imagined it to be, even more so in the heat and stuffiness of the office.

Mai tried to wrestle it out of his hand, but failed spectacularly.

Naru retreated into his office with his prize. Mai followed closely, loudly demanding the return of her half-eaten Popsicle.

Lin sighed as he exited his office, fixing the tie he had removed earlier on. An early lunch in a cool air-conditioned restaurant was certainly tempting. He made a mental note to call up the repairman once more when he gets back from lunch.

The sound of Mai's voice drifted out from Naru's office. Lin shook his head. How the two teens can still be so rambunctious in such a stuffy, no working air-conditioner office was beyond him.

oOo

* * *

A/N: I want a Popsicle too! But since I can't get my hands on one now, a review would be nice. By the way, this fic is meaningless and has no plot. It was conceived when I couldn't get any sleep on a ten-hour train ride back to town two nights ago. This is what you get when I'm sleep deprived. Anyway, a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you!


End file.
